


Fantaisie

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [8]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Jalousie, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mais venant de yuuri pour une fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Wolfram venait de lui claquer la porte au nez.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 2





	Fantaisie

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en juillet 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Elle a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi Anniversaire de Yuuri du WSAC (Wolfram Support Action Club) dont j'étais co-créatrice avec Meanne77.

* * *

— Alors ?

— Tu avais raison, c’est l’accumulateur. Ton maryoku est trop chaud pour lui.

Wolfram hocha la tête d’un air entendu.

— C’est pas trop grave, ça devrait pouvoir s’arranger assez vite. Si on balance la résistance du métal avec la quantité de maryoku que tu émets…

Gus s’extirpa de sous la machine et attrapa le chiffon que Wolfram lui tendait.

— Si c’est que ça, on devrait avoir fini d’ici la semaine prochaine !

Wolfram sourit et Gus le lui rendit. C’était agréable de travailler avec le blond… Il s’était intéressé à son projet tout de suite, et il n’y avait pas à dire, Wolfram Von Bielefeld qui vous écoutait d’un air attentif, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur vous, ça avait de quoi faire frétiller. Et qu’il participe avec autant d’enthousiasme… !

« On se calme, on se calme, mon petit Gus, se raisonna-t-il. Il est fiancé, et au Maou de surcroît… »

Il soupira intérieurement, et envisageait de faire une pause quand on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, c’était probablement sa tante qui venait voir où ils en étaient, mais manqua s’étrangler en découvrant qui se cachait derrière.

— Votre Majesté !

— Yuuri ? fit Wolfram d’un ton alarmé.

— Bonjour, lança le roi avec un grand sourire.

Gus s’affola, recula d’un pas et s’essuya hâtivement les mains, parfaitement conscient d’être dans un état de saleté absolument honteux. Il s’inclina avec un peu de précipitation.

— Votre Majesté, c’est un honneur, bafouilla-t-il. Je suis Gustav Von Khrennikov, le neveu…

— D’Anissina ? compléta le roi en lui tendant la main. Enchanté !

Pris par surprise, Gus regarda la main tendue un instant, jeta un coup d’œil à Wolfram qui avait croisé les bras et fronçait les sourcils d’un air mécontent, et tendit la sienne avec une pointe d’appréhension.

Puis le Maou passa la tête par la porte.

— Je suis revenu, Wolfram, déclara-t-il.

— J’ai vu, merci, répliqua le blond sèchement. Va-t-en, maintenant, on est occupés !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il ferma la porte au nez du roi. Gus sentit une goutte de sueur lui descendre le long de la tempe.

— Euh… Wolfram ?

— Bon, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut s’y remettre !

Gus jeta un coup d’œil à la porte comme s’il s’attendait à la voir exploser d’un coup, puis rejoignit le blond.

Yuuri regarda la porte fermée avec un sentiment d’incompréhension profond. Wolfram venait de lui claquer la porte au nez. Alors que Yuuri avait été absent deux semaines et demi, dixit Conrad, ce qui était largement raisonnable, rien qui vaille qu’on lui claque la porte au nez.

En plus Wolfram était de plus en plus compréhensif au sujet de ses absences, ces derniers temps, il l’accueillait sans trop de reproches… D’ailleurs c’était la première fois depuis longtemps que Wolfram n’avait pas été là à son arrivée.

Perplexe et un peu vexé, Yuuri s’éloigna.

Yuuri découvrit dans les deux jours qui suivirent que Wolfram venait se coucher tard, se levait tôt, et disparaissait toute la journée dans le laboratoire du neveu d’Anissina. Rien d’autre ne semblait l’intéresser. Les promenades à cheval, les tours en ville avec Greta, une partie de base-ball… Rien ! Il ne l’attendait même plus en lisant à la porte de son bureau quand Yuuri travaillait avec Gunther.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fabrique, là-dedans ? finit-il par se plaindre à Murata après s’être fait de nouveau rembarrer. C’est nouveau, cette passion pour les machines ! Et puis c’est quand même un comble, je discute trois minutes avec quelqu’un et il m’accuse de le tromper, mais alors lui il peut passer des heures seul enfermé avec Gustav sans problème !

— Jaloux ? Ton fiancé te manque ? s’amusa Murata. C’est vrai que c’est la première fois qu’il s’intéresse à autre chose que toi !

Yuuri lui lança un regard agacé mais décida d’ignorer le commentaire, et le petit pincement au cœur qu’il avait provoqué.

Cinq jours plus tard, la machine était prête à être testée. Gus et Wolfram attendirent que la nuit soit tombée et que la Lune soit bien à la verticale du ciel, puis descendirent l’engin dans le jardin, tous les deux pleins d’espoir.

Wolfram était nerveux. Si ça ne marchait pas… si ça ne marchait pas… Il fallait que ça marche ! C’était important ! C’était trop important pour que ça ne marche pas !

Gus et lui échangèrent un regard, puis prirent une grande inspiration.

— T’es bien attaché ? C’est parti, fit Gus. A trois, tu lances la première vague de maryoku ! 1… 2… 3 !

Wolfram relâcha sa magie tout doucement pour ne pas surchauffer l’accumulateur, le cœur battant très fort. Il sentit la machine vibrer et Gus lui fit un sourire excité, puis leurs pieds quittèrent le sol.

— Ça marche ! Ça marche ! cria Gus.

— Ça marche ! répéta Wolfram en se mettant à rire.

Il leva les yeux vers la Lune, le regard vibrant de joie et puis… tout s’effondra. Sans prévenir, comme ça, la toile se détendit, et ils retombèrent au sol, brutalement.

— Wolfram ? Ça va ? demanda tout de suite Gus. Tu n’as rien ?

— Pourquoi on est tombés ? fit Wolfram sans faire attention aux quelques écorchures qu’il avait. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— Je sais pas, je comprends pas, répondit Gus en se relevant avec une grimace. Ça aurait dû marcher. Rha, tout le moteur est cassé… Il va y en avoir pour des semaines avant qu’on puisse réessayer !

— Des semaines ? répéta Wolfram, le cœur serré.

C’était fichu.

— Oui, fit Gus d’un ton absent en regardant son projet par terre avec déception.

Wolfram s’essuya le front puis fit demi-tour et prit lentement la direction du château. Gus se retourna, alarmé.

— Wolfram ? Tu vas où ?

— Me coucher, répondit le blond d’un ton morne.

Au loin une cloche sonna minuit, et Gus, déçu, donna un coup de pied dans la machine.

— Pffff.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, Yuuri se redressa.

— Wolfram ?

Wolfram releva la tête.

— Oh. Tu es réveillé.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda le brun en se levant. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu t’es fait mal ?

Le pantalon de toile que portait Wolfram était déchiré par endroits, sa tunique verte aussi, et le blond avait le visage sale.

— C’est rien, dit Wolfram.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Regarde un peu tes mains ! s’exclama Yuuri en s’en emparant. Elles sont toutes écorchées !

— C’est rien, je te dis ! s’irrita Wolfram. J’ai juste besoin de me laver ! Arrête de faire ta mauviette !

Il s’écarta de Yuuri pour attraper sa nuisette avant de disparaître par la porte qui menait aux bains. Yuuri, se sentant blessé, alla se recoucher. C’était énervant, à la fin ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’avait Wolfram ces derniers temps ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

Le blond revint un petit quart d’heure plus tard, prêt à se mettre au lit. Il se glissa entre les draps, et souffla la bougie qui était sur sa table de nuit. Yuuri soupira intérieurement. Puis Wolfram marmonna quelque chose.

— Hein ?

— Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu es sourd ?

Yuuri cligna des yeux. Ah oui, Minuit était passé.

— Merci, dit-il.

Mais Wolfram dormait déjà.

¤¤¤

« Une soirée réussie », jugea Anissina avec approbation.

C’était en grande partie grâce à elle, bien sûr ! Les lumières clignotantes qu’elle avait mises au point étaient sans contexte sa manière invention depuis batte-qui-renvoie-les-balles-toute-seule-kun il y a deux jours. On parlerait longtemps de l’anniversaire du Maou !

Apercevant son neveu effondré sur une table, elle le rejoignit, pleine de compassion. Une invention qui ne fonctionnait pas était toujours un coup dur pour son créateur.

— Ça va aller, Gus, ne t’inquiète pas ! lança-t-elle. On va revoir ça ensemble, tu ver…

— Non, ça va pas aller, sanglota Gus. J’ai le cœur brisé !

— Nous allons la réparer, ne t’en f…

— Il me regarde plus ! Il me parle à peine ! Je suis un inventeur raté ! Je l’intéresse plus !

— Ah, fit Anissina. Wolfram ?

— Ouiiiiiiii, gémit Gus.

La rousse tapota la tête de son neveu. Là, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

¤¤¤

— Wolfram ? appela Yuuri.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et Yuuri resta un instant sans rien dire. La lumière de la pleine lune illuminait joliment les yeux verts et Yuuri sentit une chaleur agréable lui remplir le cœur. Il descendit le perron et s’assit sur la dernière marche aux côtés de Wolfram. Ils gardèrent le silence, puis Yuuri finit par demander :

— Qu’est-ce que tu as ? Tu es resté dans ton coin toute la soirée. Je m’inquiète, Wolf. Je t’ai pas vu de la semaine… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu t’es disputé avec Gustav ?

Le cœur de Yuuri se serra à l’idée que ça puisse déprimer Wolfram à ce point.

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec Gus, répliqua Wolfram d’un ton un peu irrité. C’est juste que…

Il marqua une pause hésitante et Yuuri lui sourit d’un ton encourageant.

— J’ai pas pu te faire ton cadeau d’anniversaire, dit Wolfram à contrecoeur.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Yuuri, perdu. Je l’ai eu ton cadeau…

— Pas _ça_, fit le blond dédaigneux. Ça !

Il désigna le ciel du doigt.

— Huh ?

— La lune, idiot !

Yuuri cligna des yeux.

— Huh ? répéta-t-il.

— Gus travaillait sur une machine-à-décrocher-la-lune, dit Wolfram d’un ton morne. Mais ça n’a pas marché.

— Tu voulais me décrocher la lune ? fit Yuuri les yeux ronds.

— Pas longtemps, admit Wolfram, ç’aurait été trop dangereux. Mais…

Il se tut, de nouveau boudeur. Yuuri sentit un sourire stupide lui étirer les lèvres. Il allait falloir qu’il pose des questions à Gunther sur les théories spatiales locales, mais ce n’était pas ça qui le faisait sourire.

Wolfram avait passé tout ce temps enfermé dans le laboratoire pour lui. Même si c’était avec Gus, c’était pour _lui. _Yuuri découvrit que ça allait beaucoup mieux. Et puis c’était tout à fait Wolfram, ça, de se mettre en tête de lui décrocher la lune !

— C’est pas grave, dit-il. Elle est très jolie vu d’ici, tu sais. J’ai pas besoin que tu me la décroches…

Wolfram ne répondit rien, certainement pas convaincu. Yuuri secoua la tête et lui donna un petit coup d’épaule.

— Tête de mule, déclara-t-il.

— Mauviette, répliqua Wolfram. 

Yuuri lui sourit, Wolfram détourna la tête d’un air faussement hautain pour cacher son embarras. Puis Yuuri posa le menton sur ses genoux, regardant la lumière de la lune jouer dans les yeux verts et les mèches blondes.

Oui, la lune était très bien là où elle était.

Fin.


End file.
